When I Was Young (Winner FF)
by tahilalatjinu
Summary: "Aku mungkin akan pergi jauh, Seungyoon-ah."—Kim Jinwoo./ "Apa jadinya aku tanpamu, Hyung."—Kim Seungyoon./Brothership, Family
1. Sinopsis

Hancurnya keluarga Kim meninggalkan kotak pandora yang berisikan takdir memilukan. Kim Jinwoo, kakak dari keempat adiknya—Seunghoon, Mino, Seungyoon, dan Taehyun—rela melakukan apapun untuk membangun kembali istilah normal dalam keluarganya.

Ketika perang batin tak terelakkan, menimbulkan konflik tak terduga yang menghambat harapannya. Tapi, ia tidak akan menyerah sebelum semua terlaksana sesuai dengan jalan takdir. Disaat itu terjadi, segalanya berubah. Termasuk dirinya yang mulai meredup dan perlahan menghilang.

"Aku mungkin akan pergi jauh, Seungyoon-ah."—Kim Jinwoo.

"Apa jadinya aku tanpamu, _Hyung_."—Kim Seungyoon.

Hello! Aku inner circle belum sebulan. Karena aku masih sangat baru sebagai inner circle, jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau ff brothership ini terlampau aneh. Selamat menikmati

tahilalatjinu

@ 17 Agustus 2017


	2. Prolog

_Saudaraku,_

 _kau seperti api_

 _dan aku seperti air._

 _Kita tidak akan_

 _bertemu seratus tahun,_

 _atau seribu tahun,_

 _Saudaraku._

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu dapat berubah, _Hyung_?!"

 _Tidak bisa, ya?_

Katakanlah jika kalimat itu perlu dikoreksi. Kim Jinwoo—pemuda dengan rambut hitam pekat—menatap manik kelam milik Kim Seungyoon, adiknya. Mata memerah itu tak terjamah. Mencoba untuk mencari arti tatapan selain kebencian sungguh sulit Jinwoo temukan disana. Karena kebencian mungkin telah tertanam begitu lama, menimbulkan secercah kegelapan yang tak dapat ia tembus. Jinwoo mencoba untuk mencari kalimat yang cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

 _Mencoba tidak ada salahnya, kan?_

Namun, bibirnya hanya terbuka, membiarkan kalimat dalam otaknya terus berkeliaran dan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kata demi kata itu.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa.

Bibirnya kembali terkatup rapat, seolah setelah ia berbicara, bumi akan bergetar, retak, lalu menelannya hidup-hidup

Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, _Hyung_?"

Kali ini suara Mino, adik keduanya itu menatapnya dengan mata berembun. Suara tangisan Seunghoon yang samar terdengar, membuat Jinwoo terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Matanya menatap dengan gamblang. Manik hitam pekat itu menatap kakinya, seolah pertanyaan itu memukul kepalanya dengan keras sehingga mau tak mau ia harus menunduk.

 _Aku kakak kalian, bisakah kalian diam dan mendengarku lebih dulu?_

Ya, jika bisa ...

Jika bisa, Jinwoo akan berbicara sampai mulutnya berbusa, lalu mengunci pintu dan membuang kunci itu kedalam kloset, tak akan membiarkan sejengkal mereka keluar dari rumah. Perlukah ia menahan mereka dengan iming-iming eskrim yang dijual di taman dekat rumah?—tentu cara itu akan berhasil jika mereka masih berumur lima tahun.

Tapi, semua sudah terlambat. Mereka sudah beranjak dewasa. Dengan cara apapun tidak akan berhasil. Karena kata _percaya_ sudah hilang tak berbekas, meninggalkan rasa benci yang mengakar dan tak dapat terhindarkan. Jinwoo merasa putus asa sekarang. Ia ingin jujur—

"Baiklah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi juga."

—lagi-lagi, ia tidak bisa ...

"Seungyoon- _ah_ —"

Mino menatap Seungyoon tidak percaya. Sebelumnya Taehyun, sekarang Seungyoon. Keluarga mereka terlalu cepat terpecah. Tak membiarkan semua ini terjadi begitu cepat, Mino menahan tangan Seungyoon, disusul dengan suara seraknya yang terdengar seperti memecah keheningan.

Suara decitan jendela terdengar, menghantam dengan angin yang berhembus cukup keras. Kota Seoul akan kembali meneteskan air hujan, menimbulkan secercah kebiruan yang mulai nampak di hati keluarga Kim itu.

"Jangan bodoh, Yoon! Kau sudah gila, hah?!"

Sret!

Dihempas kasar tangan Mino, tak membiarkan genggaman kakaknya itu menahannya pergi. Seungyoon memasukkan baju-bajunya dengan asal, memasukkannya dengan cepat kedalam ransel seadanya. Rahangnya mengeras, sekilas menatap Jinwoo—kakak tertuanya—dengan sudut kebencian yang terlihat jelas.

Dengan desakkan yang menimbulkan getaran hatinya, Seunghoon menahan Seungyoon dengan menarik paksa tas yang sudah menggantung di punggung Seungyoon. Ditatapnya lekat adiknya—Seungyoon—dengan mata berembun. "Yoon- _ah_ , kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik. Masalah ini akan berakar jika kau memilih pergi. Berpikir-lah positif dan kita bawa kembali Taehyun."

"Aku—akan pergi. Aku—tetap akan pergi." Percayalah, suara berat itu melirih. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasakan amarahnya begitu memuncak, tercampur aduk dengan kesedihan yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Seungyoon tidak bisa terus seperti ini sehingga kepalan tangannya membatu dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. "Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi."

Jinwoo mengangkat perlahan wajahnya, menatap langsung Seungyoon yang mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Seungyoon. Keluarga ini—terlalu kecil untuk masalah sebesar ini. Dan ia sangat tahu bahwa semua masalah memang berakar darinya.

"SEMUA INI SALAHMU, _HYUNG_!"

 _Aku tahu._

Tangisan itu begitu pilu, menorehkan luka sayat dalam hatinya. Jinwoo menggigit bibirnya, kembali menatap dengan gamblang seolah udara memiliki raga. Jika tatapan bisa membunuhnya, ia akan menatap Seungyoon lekat-lekat, mencoba untuk pergi dari dunia ini dengan cara yang singkat. Seungyoon tidak salah, karena dirinya lah yang salah. Taehyun tidak salah, karena dirinya lah yang salah. Mino dan Seunghoon tidak tahu apapun, karena semua ini salahnya.

"Aku muak berada disini!" Seungyoon menghempas tangan Seunghoon dengan sekali sentakan. Ia mengusap kedua pipinya dengan kasar lalu mengambil tas ranselnya dari tangan Mino. Ia benar-benar muak bernafas dirumah ini.

"Yoon- _ah_."

Tangan kurus itu akhirnya terangkat, mencoba menahan Seungyoon yang sudah berada diambang pintu. Jinwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Seungyoon akhirnya berhenti lalu menoleh. Walaupun dihempasnya dengan kasar tangannya setelah itu, namun Jinwoo bersyukur Seungyoon memberikannya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

 _Aku berharap ini akhir dari segalanya._ Jinwoo berusaha untuk tersenyum, hatinya tergores saat itu juga. "Aku yang akan pergi. Aku akan cepat-cepat pergi agar kalian bisa bernafas lega. Kumohon, tunggu-lah sebentar lagi. Saat itu tiba, aku akan benar-benar hilang dari hidup kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aku tahu ini bukan genre Winner banget. Kalau aneh ya saya minta maaf. Genre FF ini BROTHERSHIP, NO ROMANCE, NO YAOI. Dan Member Winner bukan boyband disini, mereka hanya keluarga bermarga Kim yang bahagia (gak tau bahagia apa enggak wkwk. Rencananya mau aku siksa semua). Kalo feel gak nyampe ya gpp, saya gak berniat membuat kalian nangis kok.**

 **Cuman mau nyoba-nyoba aja bikin ff ini.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya akan aku post kalo banyak respon. Makasih.**

 **Publish 25 Agustus 2017**

 **tahilalatjinu**


End file.
